


Undeniable

by Krazy_4_feeling



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krazy_4_feeling/pseuds/Krazy_4_feeling
Summary: Fred and Veta are passionately reunited after being apart for months. Meanwhile the one and only Master Chief re-emerges
Relationships: Cortana/John-117 | Master Chief, Frederic-104/Veta Lopis
Kudos: 30





	Undeniable

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between Retribution and Halo 5. I just had to write a Fred and Veta pairing because I enjoy the two of them together. I hope we'll see another book featuring the two. I also wanted to explore John 117 returning to Blue Team and Fred's reaction to that.

Veta wandered through the _Infinity_ looking busy enough to avoid notice, but still hiding the fact that she was looking for someone, someone she hadn't seen in a few months. Someone she missed everyday. She had heard Fred-104 was aboard the ship, and it was the first time they'd been in the same place since...that night.

She had come to D deck where the Spartan quarters were, and had slyly looked for him but he was nowhere to be found. She knew her and her team of Ferrets would be shipping off soon to their next mission and she wished desperately that she would be able to see him one more time before fate threw them to opposite ends of the Galaxy once more. She heaved a large sigh and began to make her way to her own quarters when she heard his unmistakable voice from the Corridor. She resisted the urge to run to him as she peeked around the corner.

"...And as soon as the Broadsword is ready, we can deploy," Fred was saying. His voice was all business, temporarily devoid of the high spirit and humor she usually heard from him. Veta curiously stole a glance at the person Fred was talking to. It was a man she had never seen before, but even without his armor on, she knew it had to be another Spartan. His size and muscular build told her that easily. She only saw his profile, but could see he had a strong, handsome face, though his expression was serious and his blue eyes were steely. 

"Roger that," said the man. His voice was deep and serious. 'I'll assemble Blue Team and we'll report to the armory at 1600."

Fred nodded once, and the other man turned to go. Fred smirked a little and said to him, "Right back into it, eh Chief?"

The other man turned halfway and gave a small, wry smile. Then he walked away without another word. Fred sighed and ran his hand through his black hair. 

Unable to wait, Veta came from around the corner. "Well you're a hard man to find," she quipped, ignoring the excited beating of her heart. 

Fred whipped around, his blue-green eyes clouded with a thousand emotions at seeing her. Unable to help herself, she went to him, and found herself wrapped in his strong arms. He squeezed her, tangling his hand in her dark hair. She could feel his heart pound against her chest as she melted against him. 

Suddenly they heard nearby voices, and the sound broke through their cloud of happiness. He deftly released her and took a step back, his expression more composed but still pleased.

"It's good to see you, Inspector," he said, with a small smirk.

"Likewise, Lieutenant," she said, resisting the urge to place her hand on his beautiful, familiar face.

He leaned in like he was going to fix her collar and whispered in her ear, "Maybe we could go somewhere a little more private? They haven't made Blue Team bunk together yet." He leaned away searching her face for her answer.

She breathlessly whispered, "Yes." She was rewarded by his glorious smile and it nearly stopped her heart.

They took separate routes to avoid unwanted attention, but something happened to Veta on her way to Fred's quarters. She almost ran into the man Fred had been talking to, but he surprisingly didn't notice her. When he had left Fred, Veta had got the impression that this man was going to start mission prep, but he was standing in front of a viewing window, looking out into the Stars shining against the blackness of space. His face was composed, but his eyes... his eyes were filled with sadness and loss. He suddenly realized she was near and glanced at her.

 _Fred said 'Chief_ ,' Veta suddenly remembered. _Is this...?!_

She was immediately sure this was THE Master Chief, the savior of humanity, the most renowned Spartan II. It explained Fred's attitude towards him, and she found for a moment that she was lost for words. For much of her adult life while living on Gao, she had hated the Spartans, seeing them as UNSC propaganda and mercenaries. But Fred and her Ferrets had changed her view. But even back then, she had always heard of the exploits of the man before her.

"Excuse me," she said, her voice shockingly small. He nodded once, his intense blue eyes studying her for the briefest moment before he turned away.

* * *

Later, Veta laid next to Fred in his bunk as he absently stroked her arm with surprisingly gentle fingers. Everything about him was surprisingly gentle.

As soon as he opened his door to her, she barely made it past the threshold before she began to kiss him, the months of absence between them turning her actions desperate. The first time they'd done this had been a learning experience for him, and though she wasn't what one would call experienced herself, she had had one college boyfriend for a spell. Fred was a fast learner, and his obvious desire for her took her breath away. She had felt safe and treasured. She wasn't sure they would be able to be together like that again, but here they were. She hadn't hoped for nothing.

Fred broke from her kiss long enough to take his shirt off and she did the same, unable to help admiring him. She ran her hands greedily across his chiseled body, while he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her flush against him. He placed his head on her shoulder, letting her rake her fingers through his thick black hair as they fell into bed, shedding the rest of their clothes. She had gasped when he pushed into her, pleasure exploding in every nerve. Veta had never believed sex could be like this. With the college boyfriend, it was stilted and dutiful, an attempt from her to reclaim her body from what was taken from it in that awful cellar. But with Fred, it was fire and passion, a release from their dangerous careers, an expression of the intense bond they shared. It was heady and dangerous, and undeniable.

After, Veta finally remembered what had taken place earlier. 

"The man you were talking to earlier,' she said suddenly into the silence. "was that...?"

She felt some of the relaxation leave Fred as his body slightly tensed and his fingers stopped their slow gentle caress.

"The Master Chief?" He said. "Yes, that was him. 117 himself. Why do you ask?"

Veta chuckled lightly as she moved so that she faced him, head and arms propped up on his chest. "Are you worried that I'll leave you for him?"

Fred smiled a little. "I don't know if John goes for that sort of thing." He said.

"What, women?"

"No just... Relationships."

She chuckled. "I wouldn't be so sure. I saw him after you left and he looked..."

"What?" Prompted Fred.

"Heartbroken," she finished.

Fred looked at her curiously. "Yeah..." He said, seriously. "I've noticed something like that."

"Is he ok?" Veta asked, nosy. 

"I think so," Fred answered, looking away. "He lost someone- something. I'm realizing more and more that it was very important to him."

"What was it?"

Fred smiled at her, coming back to himself. "Always the Inspector," he teased.

"That's why you love me."

* * *

Fred hadn't the heart to tell her that he wasn't sure he could see her again. When John had returned, the relief and happiness Fred had felt at his combat brother's return from the "dead" was overwhelming. With so few Spartan II's left, it was incredible when one who was thought to be lost turned out to be alive, especially one he had been very close to since childhood. 

But John's return meant he was Blue Leader once more, and Fred had given up the title without thought. It was just the way things were. Now he was at the mercy of John's relentless mission pace as he worked out what could only be grief. Kelly couldn't see it, she was too close to the situation. Fred thought Linda might, but he didn't expect her to weigh in with her thoughts. Fred wouldn't have understood what was going through his team Leader's head before, but now... he couldn't help to wonder if what John had had with his AI Cortana was anything like what he felt for Veta.

But Fred was a Spartan, it was why he existed. He knew there was really no choice but to go where John led. Despite everything Chief was going through, Fred trusted him, as did the rest of Blue Team.

He looked down at the dozing Veta in his arms, brushing a lock of raven hair from her forehead. He knew when they started up that it wasn't what he was supposed to do. He didn't mean for her to become so important to him, but somewhere along the way, she had. It was easier to be a Spartan when your only attachments was your combat family. He held her a little tighter, wishing for the first time that things could be different.


End file.
